


Protocol P

by Rose_Milburn



Series: The AU life of Ivan Xav Vorpatril [18]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Milburn/pseuds/Rose_Milburn
Summary: Lauri Tuomonen has been on sick leave, but he has to get back to work for the Protocol P committee
Series: The AU life of Ivan Xav Vorpatril [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1001307
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	Protocol P

**Author's Note:**

> Wishing everyone a very Happy Winterfair.

Lauri Tuomonen checked his appearance in the mirror. It was his first full day back on duty after the ceremony yesterday, and the _incident_ before that. Regulation haircut just the right length, no creases in his dress greens, name badge and decorations present and correct. His gaze lingered on his sparkling new collar tabs. _Lieutenant Colonel._ It really was the pinnacle of a career in ImpSec. Only the heads of Galactic and Domestic Affairs, and the Chief, of course, took precedence. Shiny new ensigns would quail when they saw him and scuttle round corners. He had to shake his head to make sure it all wasn’t a dream. It only seemed like ten minutes ago he’d been a shiny new ensign himself.

With a sigh he turned away from the mirror. Today was going to be a difficult day, for several reasons. The task at hand was more than one man’s work. At 10.00 hours a _committee_ had been convened by the empress. 

Lauri pulled up short at the sight of his wife with her hands on her hips, grinning at him. “What’s so funny, Jenna?”

“You.” She ran her hands across her shoulders and down his arms. “You still can’t believe you have those shiny orange tabs, can you? You _earned_ them the hard way.” The laughter vanished from her eyes. “I’m just so thankful I’ve still got you with me.”

Lauri flexed his shoulder. _Someone_ had put a hole in it. Better him that the empress, was all he could say. Lieutenant Harrison had dealt with _someone_ very efficiently. He should say Captain Harrison, now, of course. Harrison had also been at the ceremony yesterday. He was one of ImpSec’s golden haired boys, rocketing up the promotion grades, just as it should be. He’d known when he’d first seen the man he was destined for more than being a trooper.

The twinkle returned to Jenna’s eyes and brought him back to his surroundings. “What is it? Are you more worried than usual?” She used the tips of her fingers to smooth away the creases between his eyes. “Are you worried about going back to work? The doctor said you could have another week if you needed it, remember?”

“No, I’m fit. I have to get back. Today’s an important day.”

She let out a long sigh. “It always is. I don’t mind if you can’t tell me the details.”

He shrugged. “It’s not that. It’s Protocol P. We’re meeting today.”

Light dawned in her features. “ _Of course_. Nightmare time. Best of luck with it. It just gets worse every year, doesn’t it? Let me know what to expect, won’t you?”

He squared his shoulders and headed for the door. “Will do. I have reams of reports to read before 10.00. You have a good day.”

Riika had made her own way to the High School Shuttle bus half an hour before. Lauri collected Jukka and Vadik from their rooms. Vadik had to be pried away from his space battle fleet, as usual. Jukka greeted his appearance with more enthusiasm.

“Da!” He flung his reader onto the bed and stood to very creditable attention with his thumbs correctly down the seams of his school uniform pants. “Reporting for duty.”

Jukka had just won a scholarship to Academy Prep. Lauri was so proud of him. He’d be joining quite a few of his friends in the new intake after summer. That was nearly a year away but he’d started practising already. His son was growing up.

“Quick march. Left turn.” Lauri spoiled it by ruffling his hair as he marched past.

“Da!” Jukka’s outrage was short lived. He grinned at his Da as they left the apartment. “I’m glad you’re better, Da.”

“So am I, son. You need to realise protecting the empress is serious work. It’s been a while since anything like this happened, but I always have to be on my guard.”

“I suppose Protocol P is going to be updated again.”

Lauri stopped dead in his tracks. “Where have _you_ heard of Protocol P?” Had there been a breach? Who else knew?

“Xav told me.”

“Who did you say?”

Jukka had the grace to look a little guilty. “Sorry, Da. I forgot. He hates it when I call him _His Imperial Highness_.”

“That’s beside the point, and you know it, young man. Just what did His Imperial Highness tell you about Protocol P?”

Jukka rolled his eyes. “Just that his M—Her Imperial Majesty— warned him to be ready for changes to Protocol P.”

It was like herding cats, trying to keep security watertight where ten year olds were involved. Lauri shook his head. He’d have to have a word… _again_.

By 10.00 it felt like he’d never been away, apart from the odd twinge in his shoulder. Everyone was very pleased to see him as the committee members filed into the conference room. He checked every single one of them personally, from Lord Auditor Vorkosigan, down through Counts Vorvolk, Vorbretten, Vorrutyer and Voralys to finally Byerly Vorrutyer. They all had a stake in this affair. When everyone was assembled he slipped away to collect the empress from her private office. She bustled about with her usual brisk efficiency, but paused long enough just outside the door of the conference room to lay a hand on his arm.

“I can’t tell you how happy I am to have you back with me, Lauri. I’m so pleased. Let’s get back to work, shall we?”

She sat down at the head of the table and waited for the others to settle again.

“Now, gentlemen, let’s begin. We have last year’s plan to use as a base framework. Most of you were involved with that so you know the outline of your jobs. Miles?”

The Lord Auditor’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Transport and arrivals.”

Laisa checked a box. “Henri?”

Count Vorvolk nodded. “Provision of any livestock required. Although…”

“Ponies are a bit passé, aren’t they? I’ll check with Xav.” Laisa went down the list, ending with Byerly Vorrutyer. He flourished a folder.

“Preliminary sketches, based on several different themes. It all depends.”

Lauri waited until they’d all finished. He tapped his stylus on a flimsy. “Nobody is addressing the elephant in the room. Prince Xav is ten years old now. Does his Imperial Highness want to have Father Frost at his Winterfair party, or not?”


End file.
